Take it to Home Plate
by Le Quelone
Summary: Percy Jackson, Olympia High's best swimmer, lives a humble life; with protective housemates and a good day job. After meeting Luke Castellan, the school's gifted baseball player, will we see a strong friendship form, or something bigger? Percy/Luke. Boys' Love. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for language and suggested adult themes. May change to MA later.


**A/N: Hello! Le Quelone here! I decided to take a little break from my first story, "Jack Frost of the Seasons," in order to get some other stories started. Here it is! A PJO story! I've always wanted to write one, and now I can! Enjoy! R & R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Morning of Percy Jackson**

** "**_And there they go!" yells the announcer into the microphone, "Jetting right through the water! It appears that Japan has currently taken the lead! Swimmer Yohito Nakamura, though starting slower than the rest, has now passed Brazil's Ramon Santiago, who is regarded as one of the best representing his country!"_

_ The swimmers all cut through the water at a heart-stopping speed._

_ " China's Ye Shiwen is rapidly catching up, and the turn is approaching!" the announcer yells again, "Now it's the last 50 meters! It seems that China is taking it home!"_

_ The crowd is riled up. Fans standing up and cheering excitedly. Loud chantings of their athlete's name is heard from all parts of the stadium, drowning out any other noise. _

_ " Brazil is slowing down! China is clearly showing who is dominant in this rival- wait!" The announcer stops, "It appears that U.S. swimmer Percy Jackson is powering forward, catching up to Shiwen! This is Jackson's first time competing at the Olympics, and it seems that he's already making a name for himself! _

_ The audience is shouting louder now, urging the swimmers forward._

_ "Jackson has caught up! Only a few meters left! Shiwen could still take this home!"_

_ Even louder shouts from the audience._

_ "Almost there- and it's over! Percy Jackson has taken it home, people, with a record of 51.08 seconds! We have our Gold Medalist!" the announcer informs with energy._

_ The crowd is wild, supporters of Team U.S.A. chant Percy's name as he collects himself. He raises one arm in victory, taking in everything. He hears the people chanting his name. "Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy..."_

"**Percy! Percy! PERCY JACKSON!" **Percy's eyes snap open, which he soon shut due to the light that shone through his window. He groaned, and turned to his side to face his alarm clock. _7:05._ He sat up, rubbing his neck.

"Percy Jackson!" a voice yelled from downstairs, "Don't make me come upstairs to drag your lazy ass out of bed! Hurry up and come down here! The rest of the girls are already down here, eating breakfast! You will _not _be late for school again, you hear me?!" It was Annabeth. Who else would be yelling at him to go to school? Percy gave an irritated response.

"Don't rush me, woman!I had a long day night yesterday! You know, you were staying up and studying till midnight!" He waited for a response, standing up from bed to stretch.

"But Percy~" Annabeth called up in a high-pitched voice, "Rachel made blue pancakes with blueberries~ Your favorite~" Percy immediately dashed out of his room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower, changed into presentable clothing, combed his untidy hair, and dashed down the stairs, running into Annabeth when he reached the bottom. The caught themselves before they hit the ground. "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry," replied Percy, looking past his housemate, "Now where are the pancakes?" He zipped past her to the kitchen. Annabeth sighed to herself, shaking her head, and followed him to the other room. When they got there, the other girls were waiting for them. Thalia, Clarisse, Rachel, and Silena looked towards the two entering. They quickly took their seats.

"About time you woke up, Perce," said Thalia, while putting pieces of blue pancake in her mouth, "I thought we would have to send Clarisse up there to drag you out of bed."

Percy looked to Clarisse, getting a playful smirk from the muscled girl.

"Sorry, i've just been tired these past few nights, that's all." Percy told them apologetically.

"Honestly, I think Mr.D is working you too hard." said Rachel, pushing a handsome plate of pancakes in front of Percy. He thanked her, and dug in. The rest of the girls silently agreed. The long hours at the bar really showed on Percy. He would come home during grueling hours of the night, and would just collapse on the couch, out cold. Clarisse would get his shoes off and carry him to bed.

"Nah guys. I'm fine," Percy saw the look on their faces, "I need this job. It's how we can afford the place."

"Percy," Silena said, "We all do our part to pay for the place, and it works out well. But Bubba, you're working too hard. Working long hours, school, and the swim team are wearing you out. We don't want you to work more than you should." All the girls nodded in agreement. Out of all of them, Percy did work the longest hours. When he'd get home from training with the swim team, he only had a few hours until he had to bike to The Loft, the local hangout, to work. He was just a server, as the girls asked Mr.D to keep Percy away from alcohol (Percy was not aware, of course).

"I told you guys I'm fine," Percy insisted, through bites of pancake, "You guys worry too much. I'm almost seventeen. I can _handle _myself." Thalia took a gulp of her coffee.

"We're not saying you can't, Percy," she looked at him, "but we don't want this affecting you in a way that would stress you the hell out."

"I'll be fine guys," Percy gave them a smile, "We're still good to go for the party Saturday?" Silena started talking excitedly.

"Oh totally!" she began, "The Loft hasn't had an awesome party, in like, ages!" The Loft was having a battle of the bands Saturday, something the hangout hasn't had in awhile. Percy would be working that day. "A bunch of the old bands are coming back to play," Silena continued, "As well as Nico's!" A large grin appeared on Percy's face, noticed by the girls. Nico was Percy's and Thalia's cousin, whose band, Shadowed Sentinel, played regularly at The Loft. They started as a high school band but slowly built in popularity. For the past year, they travelled the country, playing at various gigs.

"Nico's gonna be there?" Percy questioned, "Hell yeah! I haven't seen him in _ages_!" The girls were relieved to see Percy's usually tires face become more energized, even if just a little bit. They continued breakfast with small conversation, mostly about Saturday's event. After finishing, Rachel proceeded to wash the dishes, as it was her turn, as the rest of the housemates went upstairs to gather their things.

Percy gathered his supplies and crammed them as neatly as he could into his backpack, grabbed his duffel bag he used for swim, and made his way down the stairs to find Clarisse waiting for him, wearing her signature 'Olympia Kickboxing' jacket.

"Hey Perce," she started, "Don't go killing yourself with work, got it?" Percy smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, _Maimer Lamer_." Percy ducked before Clarisse's fist could connect with his face. That nickname that Percy gave to Clarisse after she dished out heavy beatings to her opponents at a kickboxing tournament always did tick her off. She quickly reached over, pulling Percy over and giving him a noogie.

Percy broke free, rubbing at his head while Clarisse laughed. He smiled, giving a call up the stairs.

"I'll head out now, guys," he said, "I'll see you guys at the swim meet!" He heard a small chorus of 'yeses,' which he took as an approval to leave. He received a final bump on the shoulder from Clarisse, and headed out the door and down the steps of the apartment.

Grabbing his bike from the supply shed, he quickly hopped on and made his way through the busy morning streets of New York City.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the introduction to the story! I'll try to update as soon as possible, as we;; as "Jack Frost of the Seasons." The rating of this story may change later on, if i decide to add a little bit of... action, if you know what I mean. But until then, this story will be rated T. R & R, and thanks!**

-Le Quelone


End file.
